Maybe This Is Not Good Bye
by sugarpillz01
Summary: {Inspired by Rihanna's Fading} Austin just left for tour. Ally, is well, trying to cope. But maybe, just maybe, everything will work out in the end. Heck everything won't be the same. But the make it work. One-Shot. Try it! :)


**Hey! I'm here with a one shot inspired be Rihanna's Fading and. Its a great song so after you read this you should listen to the songs! It does have a happy ending though, unlike the song. Its more of a sad song, but this story converts from Sad- Hurt - Happy (ish) - some Romance - EXTREME HAPPINESS :D **

**Anywho, enough with my babbling!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN&ALLY (yet any way, and yes you SHOULD be afraid)**_

* * *

*- stuff I don't own.

* * *

Ally watched as the Austin's tour bus drove away. Tears filled up in her sad eyes. All the memories of them together flooded her memories. As the first tear rolled down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away and decided that what she did was or the best. Besides, this way both of them could live their dreams. Right? Wrong!

Then she remembered the note in her hand. She refused to open it. Not yet, that is. Usually this is the part where the girl breaks down crying or the guy turn around and go to comfort the girl and don't leave. But, this is Ally! She's gonna write a song!

~~\~~\~~\~~

She sat there at the piano thinking of lyrics. She already got the melody down, but she needed lyrics. This is not just a personal song, no! This was her first hit!

After about 10 minutes of staring blankly at the keys lyrics came rushing to her.

_You say you love me,_

_But they feel like just words to me,_

_But this just ain't working,_

_Stop thinking, you could just run over me._

_I'm drifting, settling of to a foreign place,_

_If I can't see what's in front of me,_

_It's a mystery,_

_Then apparently,_

_Things ain't just the same,_

_ And I'm ready for change,_

_Go on; be gone, bye-bye, so long._

_Can't you see that you're fading?_

_Fading, fading, fading, fa-a-ading, _

_ Away, away, away, away,_

_I opened up my eyes and I finally realized,_

_Today, today, it's too late, you're fading away._

_Put a sock in it, just stop running your mouth,_

_Got my mind made up,_

_I ain't coming back again,_

_No way, no way, no wa-ay, no way_

_Cause I'm so fed up,_

_Boy, you got me messed up,_

_If we hooking back up,_

_Don't press your luck today, today,_

_I'm blowing you away._

_Things just ain't the same,_

_And I'm ready for change,_

_Go on; be gone, ta-ta, so long._

_Can't you see that you're fading?_

_Fading, fading, fading, fa-a-ading,_

_Away, away, away, away,_

_I open my eyes,_

_And I finally realize,_

_Today, today, it's too late, I'm blowing you away._

_So you turn into a ghost,_

_ Right in front of my eyes,_

_Tell me what's a girl to do,_

_When she's crying inside?_

_I'm about to go insane,_

_I'm jumping off this train_

_Whether wrong of right_

_I'll be gone by night_

_Can't you see that you're fading?_

_Fading, fading, fading, fa-a-ading,_

_Away, away, away, away,_

_I opened up my eyes and I finally realized,_

_Today, today, it's too late, you're fading away._

Yup! First hit!

She read it over and over and played it a few times. She started to have _some _regrets on her decision, she pushed those thoughts aside. _3 months. _Feeling can change in 3 months. Everything can change. Oh well.

~~\~~\~~\~~

Apparently feelings can change in 3 months.

Ally sat in her living room, tired after a long day at the studio, watching E! News*

As the reporter said Austin's dating Cassidy.

Let's just say by the end of it all Ally needed to buy a new T.V and she couldn't read any more books for a _whole _month. Her day did _not _get any better.

~~\~~\~~\~~

Austin knew that he hurt Ally deep. But Cassidy came to him, not the other way around. In fact he and Cassidy weren't even dating. (He blames paparazzi)

Trish yelled at him. Dez didn't even look at him. He tried calling Ally, she didn't answer. But he kept trying. Eventually she got tired and answered on a Wednesday.

He told her he was sorry and all the big misunderstanding and what not. Ally being Ally she forgave him and stuff.

He promised her that when he got back they would give them another try. The next day he told the paparazzi the truth and Cassidy got mad and stomped off to who knows where, but that's a different story. But hey, she's engaged now! (She bumped into a guy on her way out and they hit it off)

~~\~~\~~\~~

Then about a month later, they kept in contact. Talking like normal best friends will do. They both know they were a bit more than that.

The second month Austin's phone calls became less and less, until they stopped.

Ally found out the reason; he was dating another girl. Her name was Realyn. Yup, she was heartbroken.

~~\~~\~~\~~

Currently, Ally was in her room writing _her _a song.

She tapped the pencil on her chin as she thought of lyrics.

She had her mind on one thing and only that one thing. Austin. This was the third and _last _month of his tour. But she didn't care much.

"Ally!" she heard her father yell from downstairs.

"Come down for a sec!" his voice boomed again.

She walked down the stairs dreading the fact that it _could _be Austin.

"What Dad? I was writi-"her sentence was cut of short when she saw _him._

_The_ Austin Moon, that kissed her, left her, hurt her and loves her.

Notice there was no '-Ed' at the end.

There was also _no _girlfriend tagging along. 'Cause he dumped her 5 weeks ago.

(Ally didn't know this because she didn't have time to watch T.V for the past month and a half.)

That day was probably her best and not so best because her boss called and she had to go to work.

~~\~~\~~\~~

3 months later they got together. Everyone was happy for them.

5 years later Austin proposed, Ally said yes of course.

6 months later they got married.

10 months after they had a daughter, Addison Melody Moon.

2 years later they had a son, Aaron Monica (yes) Moon.

Yeah that's their story.

Team Austin and Ally got back together again and they intend to stay that way.

Trish and Dez are dating. Kinda awkward if you ask me 'cause Trish is short and Dez is really tall. But they made it work. They have a son Damon Trevor Dezmond.

So Happy Ever After I guess.

* * *

**Sorry, kinda rushed ending. I just wrote this and I'm really tired. I wanted to do this today. Nothing like the song, but still listen to it!**

**_~ Aaliyah.S_**

**_DASS ITT! _**


End file.
